Fight For Survival(Icy with Brutal Sequel)
by BrookxxieLuvsClato
Summary: Please read Icy with Brutal first. Cato and Clove have won the Games together. Their love was in fact an act. Now they are forced to love each other. And they do. They are forced to fight for ow will make sure to hold them back from achieving that, but Snow doesn't know, they won't give up, even if they are forced to fight again.
1. Chapter 1

_Cato's POV_

The knife flies above my head,cutting off part of my rushes in."I can hear you all the way from house 12! What's going on?"

"A little help, Brutus! I'm kind of stuck right now." I beg Brutus to help me. Clove is searching for more knives and she will find them soon. My worry is the next one she finds will be in my chest.

"Clove! Settle down!" Brutus tries to grab her.

"Don't touch me!" She turns around and cuts him in the face."Aw, Cato. Brutus cam to help you but he what?" Brutus tries to get up but Clove kicks him in the face without even looking.

"Enobaria! I could use some help." Brutus shouts.

"Shut up! You'll go after Cato!" Clove has rage in her eyes. I don't know what has gotten into her. I shouldn't of told her it was an act. She approaches me. "Cato,you did so well in the Games. To bad you won't get to go on that Victory Tour with me."

"Clove! What the hell do you think you are doing! Give me the knife now!" Enobaria marches in and takes the knife.

"I'm sorry, Enobaria. Cato is just getting on my nerves." How did Enobaria control her like that?

"He is your new husband. Get used to it."

"We aren't married.

"Not yet."

_Snow's POV_

As I watched the boy and girl fight, I know they will never make it. I will kill them one way or another.

"Plutarch, I need to speak to you." I call for Plutarch.

"Yes."

"Look at them. She is nearly killing him! They will never convince anyone."

"How should we kill them?"

"That is why I brought you here."

"Well, I have an idea. How about the Quarter Quell?"

"What about it?"

"We make former victors fight!"

"That is good. What if they win?"

"Only one can win. One will have to win. They are still acting remember. That means Cato will die to save Clove."

"We have to worry about her too."

"Ok, then we say she kills herself because she is sad about Cato's death. They won't make it. And I'll make sure nobody volunteer's in their place."

"I knew I hired you for a good reason."

_Clove's POV_

I control myself. I put down my knives. I walk off to a room. I decided to claim it. The bed is so nice. I lay on it and fall asleep instantly.

I wake up to feet stomping up the stairs. I forgot I live with Cato swings my door open."Clove, I'm sorry about Oak."

"What? What about Oak?" I reply frantically.

"He's dead. Peacekeepers found him today. He was hung."

"Cato, are you lying?"

"No. I wish I was." I just stare. I'm like a blank page. He was the only person I cared about. Now I have nobody. Cato sits next to me on the bed and wraps his arms around me."Clove, I'm not acting right now. Don't snap at me. "

I bury my head in Cato's chest. I think he feels bad that he was acting. I'm not sure if he feels something for me. I know I did. But that is all gone. I feel nothing but hate for him now." The Capitol did this!"

"Well no, Clove." He says sarcastically.

"But why?"

He lifts up my hands. I had cut a heart with Cato's name in it in the arena, hoping I'd get the Capitol to realize we were dying. The Capitol doctors fixed my hand but the imprint was still there."This is why."

"Now every time I look at my hands, I'll think about poor Oak being hung."

"You can cry. I won't tell anyone. "

"No. Clove doesn't cry. Cato, I'm sorry for almost killing you."

"It's alright. It's not the first time. I'm kind of used to it now."

"Thanks Cato."

"Well, we have to be at least friends. We are living together. I realize I don't know much about you. What are somethings you hate?"

"Let's see people, kids the most,dresses,heels,anything girly. Oh, and you." We both laugh."How about you?"

"Let's see, people,school,the Capitol, and my life."

"I agree with everything you just said. What do you love?"

"Weapons,food,and blood. I like dogs too."

"Good choices. I love knives, weapons, and animals."

"I've always wanted a dog."

"Me too."

"We should get one. That'd be fun."

"Yeah it would be. What is your favorite color?"

"Red. The color of blood. You?"

"Same."

"Oh, I got a good one, who do you want to kill the most? Out of everybody in the world, chose one person."

"Oh god. Come here." I pull him closer to me, just in case we are being watched, I whisper one letter to him. "S"

"Me too. I want to choke him and then cut his leg with my sword. I'd watch him bleed for awhile, then I'd slit his throat!" Cato's eyes thought of killing people made him happy. I couldn't disagree. It was fun. But Snow. Killing Snow would be great.

"We have a lot in common." I laugh. I couldn't believe it.

"We do. Maybe Talon and Enobaria were right, we are exactly alike."


	2. Chapter 2

_Cato's POV_

After Clove and I share a laugh, it comes to me, I do love her."Clove, I love you."

"Cato, the cameras can't possibly be in my bedroom. Or can they?" Clove replies. She thinks I'm acting.

"I'm not acting,Clover. I really do love stuff in the arena, it wasn't fake,it was real."

"Sure, Cato. Are you hungry? I'm hunger. I'm going to try and make some food."

"Clove, stop changing the subject. I swear, I'm not lying to you. I told you it was an act because I wasn't sure. I didn't want to say something that wasn't true."

"Cato, I'm confused. You have to be bipolar or something."

"I love you, Clove." I leaned in and kissed her. It takes her only a second to kiss back.A smile escapes from my lips.

"Swear you aren't acting?"

"Yes."

"If you are and I find out, I have the right to kill you."

"Fine with me."

"Yes! Sorry, I just need to kill someone. I wasn't like this before the Games."

"Uh, yes you were. I remember you used to bully around the girls in grade school."

"Cato, you never went to school."

"Yes I did. When I wanted to."

"Exactly. And I wouldn't bully them. I'd just punch the living shit out of them until they bled or got a black eye. Broken bones weren't enough."

"Damn, fierce. I never did anything like that."

"Oh, whatever. You are a saint, right?"

"Ok, I beat a few people up. Thirty to be exact."

"Ok, I've beaten up like ever girl in this district. Did you ever kill anyone before the Games?"

"Yes. It's called night hunting. In the industrial areas people who don't want to live, go out there and Careers kill them."

"I'm not dumb, Cato. You know Ariel?"

"Yeah. She won right?"  
"That is my sister."

"No! She has red hair!"

"Not lying. We went out all the time together. She was no help to my training. She used-"

"A bow and arrow. I know. She was bad ass."

"Well, do you remember that guy who'd go around District Two and kill off Careers?"

"Yeah. Didn't he die?"

"I killed him."

"Damn, Clover! What happened to my perfect Princess?"

"I've never been a princess,Cato."

"If you could kill him, you are royalty"

"No. It was easy."

"No it was not. Do not lie! I tried to kill him and I got my ass kicked."

"Strategy, Cato."

"You are so fierce. I love it. You got me all hyped up. Let's go night hunting!"

"Well, if you insist."

"It's almost dark. Let's get ready."

An hour later Clove and I prepared our weapons and left our house. We walked quietly and the Games flashed through my head. We walked to the industrial area."Cato, what are they doing out here?"

"Night hunting as well. Aren't those the kids that are said to replace us. She throws knives and he does everything I do. Let's kill them!" I reply, anxiously.

_Clove's POV_

Cato and I hide behind a wall. We watch the boy and girl laugh."Good job! Maybe we will see those victors out here. Heard it's their favorite activity."

"Haha yeah! They are so fake."

Cato and I glance at each other. I walk to the right and Cato goes to the left."Thanks for the compliments." Cato laughs. He pulls out a sword, very familiar to the ones he had in the games.

The girl throws a knife at me. It's obvious she can't throw."I'm the best knife thrower in the history of this district." She hisses.

"I don't know if you know, but I never miss. And I never come in second." I throw the knife into her stomach. She calls her boyfriends name. Cato covers his mouth and begins to choke him. The girl is still alive so I stab her in the top of her head. She is dead, no doubt. Cato has blood splattered all over his face. It compliments him really.

The bodies lay at our feet."Where's the cannons?" I ask.

"District Two. Snap out of it." Cato laughs.

"Sorry. That was fun. Shall we continue?"

"We shall."


	3. Chapter 3

_Cato's POV_

Clove and I continue hunting."Ok, killing one person doesn't it cut it from me. How about you Clove?"

"Yeah, I need to kill more people. We are not leaving until we both kill at least one more person." Clove agrees.

"How did you manage to get that little blood on your face?"

"I stabbed her in the head. How did you manage to get so much blood on your face?"

'Sword fighting requires you to be close to the person."

"How dare that girl say she is the best knife thrower in history. That is my title."

"Yes it is, Clover."

"Cato,look."

"What are Peacekeepers doing out here? Let's go. I don't want to get caught." I glance at Clove. She is gone. Before I can even turn my attention to the Peacekeepers I hear a cry. I hope it's not Clove. I look over and see one Peacekeeper on the ground, wincing in pain,the other a knife to his throat. The Peacekeeper on the ground reaches for his gun. Just about as I am going to slash the Peacekeeper, Clove throws her knife at his chest. It was obvious they didn't have vests on. She continues with the other Peacekeeper. She slits his throat and cuts his lips off so he can't scream. She turned to me and twirled her knife. She pulled her other knife out of the Peacekeepers chest. Her knives dripped blood and so did her face.

"Nice job, Clover." I laugh. It's amazing how brutal she is. I couldn't help myself. We stood across from each other. I just stared at her. She looked really adorable.

"Cato, are we going to continue hunting or are we going to stare at each other all night?" She says, again twirling her knife around.

"Clove, duck!" Clove ducks her head and I throw my spear at a Peacekeeper.

Something comes across Clove. Her eyes flutter and she bolts towards our house. I grab my spear from the Peacekeepers chest and race after her."Cato, watching." She says to me as I walk in the door. She is pacing with her hands on her head.

"What?" I have no clue what she is talking about.

"Us."

"How could I forget! This is my fault."

"We are so dead, Cato."

"Called it. Let's just act like nothing night, Clover."

"Good night, Blondie." We both walked up the stairs. In a way, I hope she follows me into my room. Instead, she goes straight into hers.

_Clove's POV_

I wash my face off and get my pajamas on. As soon as my head hits my pillow, I fall sleep.

*The next morning*

I wake up the next morning refreshed and satisfied. I decide I better take a shower and wash all the blood off of me. I go into the bathroom and get undressed. Just as I am about to get in the shower, no other than Cato, barges in."Cato! Don't you knock." I try to cover my naked body.

"I didn't know you were in here." Cato lifts an eyebrow and stares at me. His eyes wander up and down my body. I just give him a mean look.

"I'm going to take a shower. Leave."

"Nothing I haven't seen." Cato looks in the mirror and turns on the sink. The blood on his face has dried and he begins to wash it off.

"You've never seen this."

"Do you not remember that night?"

"It was dark!"

"Oh,please."

"Why are you in here, anyway?"

"I was going to take a shower, get this blood off of me."

" There are four billion bathrooms in this house and you just have to choose this one."

"Spot on, Clover." He lifts his head from the sink.

"Give me a towel. I'll go to a different bathroom."

"No." I grab a towel and try to leave, but Cato blocks the door."Where do you think you're going, Clover?" He seductively whispers into my ear. He goes to kiss my neck.

I push him back and say."Now isn't a good time for your foolish, immature acts, Cato." I wrap the towel around my bare body and leave. I walk into the master suite. I look at the bed that Cato and I are suppose to be sharing, but we both know that will never happen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cato's POV_

Clove never took a clue. After our incident in the bathroom, I knew Clove would refuse to talk me. We always did this.

I got dressed and went downstairs.I planned on going to the Training Center today, so I wore my training clothes.I sat on the counter and waited for Clove.

"Cato,you want to go to market and get some food?" Clove walked down the stairs and seemed happy. She didn't seem to be mad at me.

"We can just stay here. I'll make," I opened the fridge and looked into it to see what we had,"eggs."

"You can cook?"

"It's eggs. How hard can it be?"

"Ok, tell me if you need help."

"Ok, _mom_." Clove rolled her eyes at my response.

After a few minutes of cooking the eggs, they started to smell."What the hell is that smell? Clove asked, walking over to the kitchen. She pushes me out of the way, took the pan off the stove, and threw it in the sink.

"I can't cook."

"Neither can I. Looks like we are going to the market. Remember,love." I guess Clove had forgotten that I said I wasn't acting anymore. That I really did love her. She can't remember a whole lot ever since Thresh slammed a rock into her head.

We walk down to the market. I try to grab her hand but she won't let me. We both are completely silent. It's getting weird. To break the silence I saw,"Let's get a dog."

"We have to find the perfect one." Clove's eyes light up almost the same way they do when she sees blood or her knives.

"Aftter the tour we can get one."

"Oh yeah, we leave tomorrow."

"Sadly."

We walk into the market and we both grab sandwiches. We pay from them and sit down on a bench."I'm going to go to the Training Center. Care to come? Have you ever been?"

"Cato, I'm a Career. That is where my mom taught me how to throw. She used to be a trainer there. You probably never noticed me because you were to busy trying to kill people or flirting with those sluts."

"Your mom was a trainer?"

"Yeah, until she died. Since she was a mentor she could only train 9 months out of the year."

"What about your dad? He won too?"

"Yeah. He never became a trainer."

"Why isn't he a mentor?"

"After my mom died, he became a Gamemaker."

"He's a Gamemaker?"

"Yes."

"Does he know about us?"

"What about us?"

"That we are together?"

"No because we aren't, Cato."

"So even though you were his daughter, he wanted Twelve to win?"

"I guess. We never had a strong relationship anyway. I don't even think he is alive Ariel lives in the Capitol now. I don't even thinks she knows I was in the Games."

"Oh."

"When did you decide to start training?"

"My dad wanted me to. They were both Careers. My mom never got to volunteer because she got pregnant with me when she was sixteen. I never really had a choice."

"What happened to your dad?"

"I never really saw him. He was always training. He volunteered when he was eighteen."

"Did he die?"

"No. He won. The hovercraft he was in just happened to crash."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I never really knew him. I didn't really know my mom either. My sister was like my mom."

"You have a sister?"

"Well,she is my cousin. She is like a sister. Her name is Callie."

"What happened to her?"

"Moved to District One when I was sixteen. Her husband works over there."

"Oh. "

"Well, now you know a lot about me and I know a lot about you."

"Let's go train."

Clove had a very interesting life. I never knew she had such a story. We walked to the Training Center. When we walked in, everyone was talking about the three Peacekeepers and the boy and girl Clove and I had killed. Everyone ignores us. Clove goes straight for the knives. I decide to follow her. I try to distract her by wrapping my arms around her waist and breathing heavy on her neck. She throws the knife and hits the bulls-eye.I step in front of her and she turns to a dummy over 30 feet away. It's a dummy used for spear training. She throws it and hits the bulls-eye.

"Can you teach me?" I ask.

Before answering, she hits me with the handle of a nine inch knife."Only if you teach me how to throw a spear."

"Deal."

"Grab a knife."

Of course I pick the biggest one there is.

_Clove's POV_

Cato picks up the biggest knife there is. This should be fun. I wonder if he is any good. I tell me how he should stand. He throws the knife completely wrong but some how manages to hit the dummy in the shoulder.

"Not to bad, huh?" Cato smirks.

"That was horrible. We will need to have lessons everyday if you ever want to be half way as good as me."

"Let's go teach you how to use a spear."

Cato fixes my feet positions. I have a lot of power so I am not to worried that I won't be able to throw it far. The spear is a lot heavier than my knives. Cato comes behind me and grabs my arms." it back. throw." I hit the target in the stomach.

"Can you teach me that,Cato?" A female voice comes from behind us. Her name is Luna.

"No." Cato replies. I've never seen him turn down Luna. Luna has long blonde hair and green eyes. She has been in training for awhile. She is seventeen. She is horrible at everything. The only way she'd win the Hunger Games would be by sleeping with everyone.

"Oh,come on, Cato. Maybe I can get a few private lessons, when nobody's here. Or you could come to my house and teach me."

"No. I'm busy."

"What has gotten into you? We used to have so much fun. That was until, Clove came around."

"Reality has gotten into me."

"What does that mean?" God she is dumb.

"It means I realized that you are a big slut."

"Ever since Clove and you won the Games you haven't paid any attention to me. Whatever." Luna walked away.

"Did you ever sleep with her?" I ask Cato.

"Nope. There was a few times where we got close to it but we never had sex."

"Alright. I hate her."

"Hey,Clove." Jeff approaches Cato and I. Jeff was my ex-boyfriend. We broke up right before the Games.

"Hi, Jeff." I say in a tone that makes me sound happy to see him. When in reality, I want to kill him.

"You did great in the Games. Congrats. I haven't had time to congratulate you."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I broke up with you. I thought if you died it would be easier for me to let you I realize that we are meant to be together."

This would be a perfect time for Cato to help me out."Jeff, I'm dating Cato."

"I know that is fake, Clove. I'm not dumb. Maybe we should hang out some time. You promised me you'd teach me how to throw."

"Not going to happen." Jeff was barely taller than me and was weak. I beat him multiply times in hand-on-hand combat. I would take even Cato over him any day.

"Come on,Clove. Remember what I promised you?"

"What did you promise her?" Cato came up behind me holding a huge sword. Cato was always the strongest,biggest, and most skilled male Career. Everyone feared him. Everyone except me.

"Something you took from her." Jeff responds. He is an idiot.

"Whatever,"

"I challenge you to a fight. Weapons allowed if you can get them."

"Sounds good."Cato laughed. This fight would be easy for him. Jeff was tiny and weak. He could shoot an arrow half way good. That was about it.

Jeff went to punch Cato, but Cato blocked it a twisted his arm. I'm almost positive it is broken. I go to the sword rack and tack one off. I pick up Cato's favorite sword, a long 25 inch blade that is deadly. I slide it to him."Cato!"

Luna grabs another sword and slides it to Jeff."Jeff."

"Thanks,Luna. " Jeff says before Cato punches him in the stomach. I can tell Cato is going easy.

"Oh, Clove. Helping my man out I see. He was mine until you came along. I don't see why you think you are so good." Luna hisses at me.

She reminds me of Glimmer who I hate. Luna charges at me and I grab her by the throat. I throw her against the ground. The last day in the arena flashes through my mind. I immediately punch her multiply times.

"Clove!" Cato throws me a knife. Jeff is on the ground in pain. I stab Luna in the shoulder. First the right, then the left. I look at Cato who is just about to slash Jeff. It will be a fatal slash. I go to slit Luna's throat when...


End file.
